An automatic pressurization sphygmomanometer including a pump and the like, and a manual pressurization sphygmomanometer including a rubber bulb and the like exist from the prior art.
Regarding the automatic pressurization sphygmomanometer, a technique of estimating a systolic blood pressure in a pressurization process, terminating the pressurization at the time point the estimated systolic blood pressure+predetermined value is reached, and transitioning to depressurization exists (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-261639 (Patent Document 1)).
Regarding the manual pressurization sphygmomanometer, on the other hand, the determination of the terminating pressure of the optimum pressurization often relies on the experience of a user. In most current products, instruction is made to pressurize targeting the usual systolic blood pressure value of the person to be measured +30 to 40 mmHg. The user thus does not know up to what pressure value to actually pressurize.
Therefore, regarding the manual pressurization sphygmomanometer, the sphygmomanometer for notifying the user when re-pressurized up to a new pressurization target value, the new pressurization target value being a value obtained by adding a constant value defined in advance to the pressurization value immediately before, when lack of pressurization is detected is proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-145640 (Patent Document 2)).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-261639
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-145640